


Insert One Coin: Incredibly Short Undertale Prompts

by undersansable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, I guess these can be used as prompts too, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Other, Outerfell Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersansable/pseuds/undersansable
Summary: oof, sometimes i just get that writing energy, ya know? but it's never for my wips.





	1. King | UFell!Sans

 

 

Sans hops off the chair he was sitting on - the chair that once belonged to the previous king, Asgore. “kid, are ya really askin’ me if i  _wanted_  this job?” He gets a few short laughs out as he walks toward you. “listen here pal,” Reaching for the crown sat on his skull he snatches it off, tosses it aside, “i’d rather be fuckin’ dust right now. one fuckin’ human comes down here dustin’ near everyone - includin’ the king, former queen, plus my fuckin’ brother! and i get forced in ta’ this shit!!” 

Sans stops in front of you and grabs the front of your shirt. Pulling you close to his face he snarls, “if yer anythin’ like yer pal, you’ll finish the job they left.”


	2. King | USwap!Sans

 

The small skeleton shifts in his sit that was now a throne chair whether than the dining chairs back at his house. He doesn’t look directly at you, instead looking off to the wall on the right of the chair. “As much as  I would like to say I’m enjoying it… I can’t lie. I hate it.” He sighs, laying his arms on the chair arm, laying his head down. “I thought I could believe in the human to do good, but instead they left us like this. How could I ever enjoy this??” Sans moves his head to finally rest his eyelights on you. By the sight of him he looks beyond tired and empty of the bubbling energy he held before. 

He gives you a sad smile. “I just want everything to go back to the way it was before.”


	3. Creativity | Ink!Sans

 

"Huh... your creativity?" Ink paused in collecting the art supplies needed for the small project you two planned and turned to look at you. His eyelights now one yellow square, the other a blue question mark. He closed his sockets as he went into thought for a few seconds before opening them back, the shapes and colors now changed one more. "I don't think you've lost it.. but it's a bit slow right now. That's fine!" He gave a smile, turning back around to picks out the rest of the supplies.

"We can start with small doodles until it's back to full speed, no rush. Just keep in mind," Finally, all materials collected, he turned back, walked over to you, and set them down, "creativity is never lost. Sometimes you simply need a break or need to go back to small things, and that's okay." Taking a small thin point brush out, Ink smiled at you. "Well. Ready to start?"


	4. Space | Outerfell!Sans (Alien)

 

The skeleton had been sitting near of the edges of Tunefall, looking out at the stars ahead when you showed up. Perhaps it wasn't the best to speak up suddenly without having been known first considering the bone wall that appeared inches from your face. Turning around and seeing it was just you, the bone wall disappeared and he turned back to the scenery before the two of you. "guess ya caught me. this is how i get all those great facts." The great facts like standing under a meteor, eating a star, jumping in one of the waterfalls that seem to go down to who knows where. All 'facts' that end up in death or the disappearance of someone without the hope of ever seeing them again. 

After the internal surprise of almost having a fusion with a bone attack, you sit next to Alien, looking out at the stars as well. The both of you sit in silence looking at the stars as water slowly moves about among the glowing echo flowers of Tunefall. Several minutes go on that seem more like an whole hour before Alien lets out a sigh. He doesn't avert his gaze away from the scene as he speaks, "jus'.. like comin' here to think. what's it like travelin' out there, and seein' everythin' else.." He pauses to rub at the back of his skull, giving a small chuckle. "too bad we're stuck here. always have been, so it's jus' a dumb thought." 

The silence returns after that. Alien, his hand resting beside him again as he looks at the stars almost.. sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a muse of mine I roleplay. So, P.I of Outerfell Sans.


	5. Love | Ink!Sans

 

A few seconds seem to pass on in silence after you ask the question. Ink doesn't answer for awhile, instead continuing with the work in front of him—a structure of different shapes with wet paint resting on it. 

Seconds turn to a minute or two of Ink continuing to paint in silence while you stand there and fiddle with your hands, clothing, anything on you. Perhaps he doesn't want to answer- Or maybe he's just too focused right now.. Whatever it may be, he's certainly not answering you right now. You could always ask again - or not.

You plan on forgetting about the question, but that's the moment when Ink decides to turn around to face you. One of his eyelights a question mark and the other a triangle showing a small bit of confusion in his face.  "Do I love you?"

Yeah, okay. He _did_ hear the question but didn't answer for that time period. He most likely only processed what you had said at this moment, which is.. understandable in a sense. Ink stares at you for awhile as he waits for you to say something. To maybe confirm that is what he heard correctly. Each time he blinks the shapes in his sockets change shape and color, but once in awhile one always returns to a question mark. 

Instead of allowing the silence to drag on longer, you actually take a breath and confirm that that is exactly what you said. And then the silence seems to come back as soon as the last syllable leaves your mouth. However, it doesn't last as long as the last two when Ink starts to laugh. You're.. not sure what's so funny. Maybe the question was stupid. Maybe even asking a _soulless_ being if he _loved_ you was stupid. Maybe **You're** stupid. You're ready to drop the question and make an excuse to walk off when Ink speaks up before you have the chance to spill out the words.

His laughter ceased and replaced with a foolish, but genuine smile, he spoke. "Sorry, but that's an odd question. Of course I love you." Ink takes a moment to fully turn his body away from the structure whose paint is now semi-dry at this point. The smile doesn't leave his face as he continues speaking, "I know I'm soulless, but that doesn't necessary mean I wouldn't love something or someone. So, I do love you!" 

Ink turns back to the structure after a few seconds of smiling at you once he's finished his words. The type of love he may mean should be questionable, but at least you got an answer. That's enough for now.


	6. Really Love | Lust!Sans

 

Sans continues to stare at the television that's playing some rerun of Mettaton's show that barely anyone watches. You both have been sitting on the couch downstairs with the TV on at low volume while Papyrus slept upstairs. Neither of you were really watching, but it was something to fit in place of any silence between you. One of which was starting right now due to Sans not answering for a couple seconds.

You know he heard you. Just maybe it's something he doesn't have an answer for? You guess it'd be understandable.. You haven't spent long underground, but the majority of everything and everyone was sexual in some way. Save for a small few, you think. There's Mettaton at least. Yet, Sans seemed to join the majority in sexual acts, jokes and other things. That's what you've assumed so far from the way he acts and how the other monsters spoke with him, and about him.

A minute goes by before Sans moves from his spot on the couch to scoot closer to you and warp an arm around your shoulders. There's a smirk on his face and you know what is to come before he even speaks the words, "What do ya mean by that? I really love having a good time in bed, obviously." As much as he tries to hide it, there's a hint within his voice that really that isn't the truth. You repeat your question yet again. Sans goes silent yet again.

Smirk dropped, Sans answers after another minute of silence. "..Actually. I really love spending time with you, and not being expected to want sex. I really love taking the time to get out of the expectations with you." The skeleton leans forward to place a kiss on your cheek. A skeleton kiss, but a kiss no less that's meant out of love, and not desire. "I really love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested.


	7. Sunday | Sans Undertale

 

Sans looks over to you from his resting spot. The resting spot which happens to be a pile of clean laundry that may or may not belong to you. It's highly likely it belongs to you and this isn't much of a surprise or new spot to find Sans in. Especially seeing how he was holding his phone in hand and a video was playing off of it by the sounds.  _Perfect._

You both stare at each other in silence for a few moments. He knows exactly what you want, and you know he knows too. This is just part of the daily Sunday ritual between you two ever since that faithful day. The day that was supposed to be the end of everything. The day  _he_  died along with the new terms and services.

Two minutes of staring goes by until Sans finally crumbles. With a sigh he pushes himself up out of the pile of clothes and starts to walk out the room. When he pauses you he hands over his phone with a grin. There's laughter in it. Really, this ritual is funny to him, and since it's also entertaining to  _you_ , he always has fun.

It takes Sans a few minutes to come back, so in that time span you go through his youtube search for the right song that will begin the event. Once found, you wait to start the song and call out to know if Sans is ready. Hearing him call back that he is in fact ready is enough to play the song.

 

_Fingers in his ass_

_Fingers in his ass_

_Kanye west he likes_

 

Sans walks in wearing a Komaeda Nagito cosplay jacket that's too big for him. Of course, the jacket is yours and he's pretty short. He's singing the next lines of the song all while doing a ridiculous dance to get even more of a laugh out of things. Eventually, he ends up tripping on the jacket and falls to the floor with a soft thud. You end up on the floor with him after seconds. The music still playing, but coming to a close.

 

"happy sunday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, requested.


End file.
